Chad Kensington
"You don't even get it do you...you weren't the one to hold the head, Vanessa didn't see Brandon die, and vice versa, and Deborah didn't see Eric die, and Adam never saw Rob die!...See a pattern?...It's that I was the only one who saw the person I gave a damn about the most die!" 'Chad Kensington '''was a counselor at Crystal Lake and the secondary antagonist of the story. Personality Chad is shown to be rude, narcissistic, and spoiled. He is noted for his constant harassment of fellow counselors, despite being hired after a large number of them. He also firmly believed that he should have gained the head counselor position, leading him to be generally disliked among the counselors. Despite this, Chad does have care for some people such as Tiffany and his mother, who he cares deeply for. Appearance He has short, wavy blonde hair; white skin; blue eyes, and dresses in a manner which showcases his wealth. He is also lean and muscular with a fairly tanned skin. His most significant article of clothing is his red scarf. Pre-Crystal Lake Born to a rich family, Chad was basically spoiled rotten mostly by his mother, which caused him to become incredibly close with his mother and his relationship with his father to suffer. Additionally, he developed a tremendous ego, and became rude and narcissistic. He was a part of the training sessions, where he placed tenth due to his attitude. Also, he began dating Tiffany Cox. Crystal Lake Chad's first appearance was when he nearly hit Deborah Kim with his car, and insulted Deborah and Eric LaChappa. He then noticed Kenny Riedell, who was the head counselor. He proceeded to then get into an argument with Kenny, revealing Chad was jealous of Kenny achieving head counselor status. He then walks away without Kenny assigning him to anything. He is later mentioned when Adam and Rob make a joke about him. Later, Chad would request caviar for dinner, much to Kenny's, Rob's, and A.J.'s amusement. He is present for truth or dare, and shows off his relationship with Tiffany and is annoyed at Deborah for not enjoying his company. He also is annoyed when Eric is able to outsmart the stripping rule set by Tiffany. He is also chosen by Tiffany for hottest counselor, and chastises Jenny when she wants to tell scary stories, and also declares he can tell a better scary story than Kenny and is also mortified when Eric makes fun of his Adam's apple. After Kenny confronts Rob, Chad, Tiffany, Brandon, and Deborah are remaining and Chad and Kenny get into a heated argument over Kenny's leadership position. Things escalate when Chad insults Kenny's mother, causing Kenny to attack him, and when he goads Kenny more, Kenny burns his scarf, angering Chad and wishes Jason Voorhees would kill Kenny. Chad is however the first to witness Rob's death at the hands of Jason. Chad and Tiffany are separated from the others and eventually find Jenny and A.J., and they refuse to leave in fear, forcing the others to come to them. During the time that Kenny, Adam, Eric, Deborah, Brandon, and Vanessa took, Chad and Tiffany proceeded to begin having sex. Their time is ruined however when Kenny angrily yells at them, and when Chad talks back, Kenny intimidates Chad to the extent Chad is legitimately terrified. Chad is later comforted by A.J., Jenny, Vanessa, and Deborah, but due to his personality, it is likely Tiffany had more sympathy. Chad, on his insistence, accompanies Kenny to the cars, and apologizes for his comment about Kenny's mother, stating he is also close to his mother. Chad later informs Kenny that the cars have been sabotaged, and is worried by Kenny's outburst over the revelation that Tiffany got Deborah to sabotage the cars. Chad is able to save Kenny from Jason by throwing his fire poker into Jason's face after Jason injures Kenny. Chad is briefly confronted by Adam, but after he explains how Kenny was injured, he is able to claim innocence. Chad also witnesses Tiffany's death and holds her decapitated head in his arms, deeply traumatizing him. When Kenny tries to comfort Chad, Chad angrily declines his advances, much to the chagrin of Jenny. Chad doesn't have much of a role after this until after Tommy Jarvis arrives and Brandon, Vanessa, and Eric are killed, due to his depression over Tiffany. After Tommy recommends Kenny check on Chad, Chad reveals that he was now aware that Tiffany had sexual feelings towards Kenny, and accuses him of intentionally summoning Jason. Chad, now having completely lost it, proceeds to threaten Adam, Deborah, Kenny, Tommy, and A.J. with Tommy's rifle. In panic, Chad proceeds to accidentally shoot and kill A.J.. Realizing what he's done, he attempts to run, but accidentally runs into Jason, who proceeds to ram a spiked bat into his abdomen and pull his intestines out, disemboweling him. He slowly reaches towards Kenny in possible help or forgiveness, and dies from his injuries. Aftermath It is unknown what happened to Chad's corpse or if he was convicted of murder. Kenny states in his letter that despite his last moments not being great and them not getting along, Kenny wanted to get Chad out alive. Killed Victims * A.J. Mason ''(Accidental) * Himself (Caused, Accidental) Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Himself (Caused) * A.J. Mason (Indirectly caused) * Adam Palomino (Indirectly caused) * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly caused) * Tiffany Cox (Indirectly caused) After Chad shot A.J. with Tommy's rifle over his distress at Tiffany's death that Kenny caused, he attempts to run but is disemboweled with the spiked bat that A.J. and Adam made earlier by Jason. Relationships Tiffany Cox Before Crystal Lake, Chad and Tiffany were dating and were very close to each other, despite Tiffany's flirtatious nature. Additionally, Tiffany is the only person Chad is usually kind to. It is hinted however that Tiffany and Chad might be on the verge on breaking up due to Tiffany showing affection towards Rob and almost beckoning Deborah to chose Chad for the boy to trust the most. Despite this, Chad and Tiffany eventually end up having sex, which ends up getting them yelled at by Kenny. Additionally, Chad seemed indifferent when Tiffany revealed that she got Deborah to remove the batteries from the cars, stranding everyone at Crystal Lake. When Tiffany goes off into another cabin to masturbate about Kenny and is killed, Chad is devastated. He is also horrified when he holds Tiffany's decapitated head in his arms, and when he hears about Tiffany's final moments, he wants revenge on Kenny for indirectly causing her death, showing he deeply cared about her. Regardless, in the afterlife, Tiffany is revealed to have broken up with Chad, who believes he deserved it. Brandon Wilson While not interacting much, it can be assumed they have a rather neutral relationship due to Brandon saving Chad from being attacked by Kenny. However, it could be possible that Brandon was annoyed by Chad's attitude. It is unknown how Chad felt about Brandon's death. Rob Dier While not interacting much, it is possible that Chad was indifferent towards Rob. Regardless, Chad was mortified when Rob is killed in front of him. Tommy Jarvis While they hadn't had the time to interact, it is shown that Tommy worried about Chad's well being, and suggested that Kenny check on him. However, when Chad ends up taking Tommy's gun, Tommy's and Chad's relationship quickly turns sour, and it intensifies when Chad accidentally shoots A.J.. However, it was shown that Tommy was horrified by Chad's demise, but not enough to feel sorry for him. Eric LaChappa Eric and Chad had a negative relationship, due to Chad's constant taunting of Eric. During their first encounter shown, he calls Eric ugly. However, Eric does get a bit of revenge by insulting Chad's neck, which he is aware Chad dislikes. Additionally, Eric does help prevent Kenny from attacking Chad, showing somewhat of a good relationship forming. It is unknown how Chad felt about Eric's death. During the one-shots, it was revealed that whenever Chad annoyed Eric, Eric would put homosexual pornography on his face in revenge. Deborah Kim Chad and Deborah, while not interacting much, had a negative relationship due to Chad's taunting of her. He also calls her ugly, just like Eric, and almost hits her with his car. Their relationship greatly sours when Chad shoots A.J. dead, and Deborah is horrified when Jason kills Chad. A.J. Mason While they didn't know each other for long, it could be possible they had a poor relationship due to Chad's poor attitude. A.J. also makes a joke about Chad's desire to find caviar in the woods. Eventually, when Chad is threatening everyone with a gun, A.J. steps up to defend everyone, but is fatally shot by Chad. When Chad realizes this, he is instantly regretful, but his reaction isn't explored further as he would be killed seconds later. In the afterlife, he is revealed to have made amends with A.J. Adam Palomino Chad and Adam had an extremely poor relationship, with Adam constantly mocking Chad much to his displeasure. Adam is shown to also not place a lot of trust in Chad, and is aware of Chad's hatred and jealousy towards Kenny. Their relationship reaches the point of no return when Chad shoots and kills Adam's girlfriend A.J., causing Adam to be unforgiving towards Chad. Despite this, he is shocked by his death, but mostly by Jason showing up, showing how little he cared for Chad. Kenny Riedell Kenny and Chad had an extremely poor relationship due to Kenny's annoyance at Chad's personality and Chad's jealously over Kenny becoming head counselor. Their relationship further sours when Chad insults Kenny's mother and Kenny throws Chad's signature scarf into the fire. Chad is shown to be intimidated by Kenny when he yells at him and Tiffany after they both begin having sex. Their relationship betters when Chad apologizes for his earlier behavior and Kenny and Chad have a friendly and joking conversation, and when Chad saves Kenny from Jason. However, their bond doesn't last long as Chad becomes increasingly more angry at Kenny due to Tiffany finding him interesting and going off into another cabin, where she was attacked and killed. Their relationship reaches the point of no return when Chad accidentally shoots and kills A.J., and when he is brutally killed by Jason, he reaches out for Kenny, possibly begging for forgiveness or mercy. When Kenny writes his letter for Chad, he says that he did wish he live, but didn't forgive Chad, showing he still had contempt for him. Quotes * "Nice to see the ugly ones got together!" * You know I should have gotten that head counselor position." * "How old are you peasant?" * "Pft, he can fight demons but not a girl." * "Apparently your money doesn't buy cancer treatment for your whore of a mother." * "I hope Jason kills you first!" * "What I said about your mother was over the line…I have a mother that I absolutely adore, and I'd be devastated if anything happened to her." * "Well, mother looked out for me more than my father, so I'm pretty close to her." * "I don't need your pity." * You could've helped by actually not getting hurt, and not causing Tiffany's death." * "I saw that look in her eyes when she saw you shirtless, I knew she found you interesting, and because of that, she decided to relieve her desires in another cabin, thus causing her to die!" * "I think you summoned him intentionally!" * "That story you told at the campfire, you staring into the fire, raises a shit-ton of red flags!" * "But they were never close to you, as far as I know, you only care mostly about Adam and Jenny, and they're not dead yet!" * "Why do you forgive me despite me being a terrible, terrible person!" Trivia * According to Swooce, his death won the Golden Chainsaw for most brutal kill. ** Chad is among the three characters whose deaths were pre-planned, alongside A.J. and Eric. * Despite him being an antagonist, Chad was shown to be popular among the audience. * Not counting Tommy in the movies, Chad is the first person to kill someone besides Jason, with Marco McBride being the second by killing both himself and Randall Blackburne (albeit when Randall was under the Jason moniker). * In the one-shots, Chad is shown to be the worst male at video games. ** Additionally, Chad is shown to be a bad roommate, as he once had sex with Tiffany in Kenny's bed. ** Chad was also noted to be sheltered to the extent that he was confused on what a dildo was. * Chad was labeled as the fifth best character in Jason's Rampage, only behind Jenny, Tommy, Adam, and Kenny. ** His death was labeled at the third most awesome moment in Jason's Rampage. ** Him accidentally admitting to being a momma's boy was labeled fourth on funniest moments of Jason's Rampage. ** Him being a bad roommate was labeled as the fourth funniest moment in the one-shots.